rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Big Vacation/Transcript
In a space of pure whiteness, the giant blocky title and a certain rose emblem drop from the sky to the ground, where the four miniaturized members of Team RWBY pop out from behind it to smile, wave and adopt poses for the audience while an unseen speaker announces the show as: "RWBY CHIBI"! ---- A weary Blake staggers into RWBY's dorm room. She only gets to the center of the room, before falling to her knees, then splaying on the floor. Blake: Ugh, that test was brutal! Must... rest... brain. Zwei appears, and props himself on Blake's head. Blake: Go away, dog. Instead of leaving, however, Zwei just strolls around to Blake's right side and licks her. Blake: No, this is not a game. This is not what a game looks like. Blake tries to wave him away, but Zwei simply licks her fingers. Blake: Agh, whatever. Dumb dog. Blake lets her hand droop, allowing Zwei to nudge her for a few seconds. Zwei plops onto his butt, and scoots to Blake's side, snuggling with her. Blake: I did not ask for this. These are unauthorized snuggles. Zwei finally gets the message, and his body droops, saddened that Blake isn't playing along. As he plods away, Blake grabs him and pulls him closer, to the canine's surprise. Blake: Didn't say to stop. Zwei looks to Blake happily and licks her face. Blake: If you tell anyone about this, I will shave your butt. Zwei just licks her face again in agreement. Blake smiles, and the pair fall asleep snuggling. ---- Weiss is waiting patiently at an airline terminal, tapping on her Scroll with an array of crisp-white suitcases at her feet. Out of nowhere, Ruby shows up with a crimson rolling suitcase and stops by her teammate's side. Ruby: Weiss, wait! Don't go on your exotic beach vacation without me! Weiss: Hmm, that's funny, I don't remember inviting you. Ruby: Silly, that's because we're BFFs! And as your BFF, I just knew you'd want me to come along! Weiss: Ruby, we're not... (gives an annoyed sigh, as she realizes Ruby is just too stubborn to argue with) Fine, I suppose one more person won't ruin my vacation. Right on cue, Sun, Jaune, Yang, Blake, Nora, Ren, and Neptune arrive, moving past Ruby and Weiss. Sun: (with a surfboard under his arm) Sun's out with his guns out! Jaune: (carrying a beach ball) Beach volleyball champ coming through! Yang: Who brought the suntan lotion? Blake: (armed with knife and fork, and a hungry look in her eyes) I want all the fish. Nora: (wearing a pirate hat) Nora's captain of the party boat! Arrr! Ren: (dragging Neptune by his ankle) I don't understand. Your name is Neptune. Neptune: (scrabbling to get away) No water! Please! No water! Weiss and Ruby watch as their friends pass by. The heiress turns to look at Ruby. Weiss: You told them, didn't you? Ruby: Ah... I, uh, may have mentioned it to a few select individuals. Ruby's suitcase opens, and Zwei trots out, panting happily and wearing a Hawaiian shirt. He then seats himself between Weiss and Ruby. Ruby: Okay, I told everyone. Ruby looks away with a guilty look on her face. Weiss looks down at Zwei, who barks happily twice. ---- A junior detective badge with Sun and Neptune's faces on it zooms in, then out, in the middle of the screen. Neptune: Junior detectives! Sun and Neptune stand in a poorly lit police interrogation room, arguing about their good cop/bad cop routine, and fixing their fake mustaches. Neptune: That's not fair! Last time you said I could be bad cop! Sun: Look, you're just not a very good bad cop, okay? I'm sorry! Neptune looks to Sun with a doe-eyed expression on his face. Neptune: Really? Sun: See?! That's not bad cop material! Neptune: Well, I'm sorry I have feelings! Sun: Bad cops don't have feelings! Neptune: I'll show you! Neptune leaps onto Sun, initiating a fight between the pair. However, it's cut short as they hear the door open, and see Nora being bodily thrown in. Quickly regaining his composure, Sun grabs a manilla folder from the table, and starts to leaf through it. Sun: Let's see here. Nora... Valkyrie, is it? Nora: That's what they call me. Sun: Alright, Miss Valkyrie. Now, what would you say is your favorite breakfast food? Sun doesn't get much further, as Neptune shoves him aside. Neptune: Where were you on March 1st?! Where were you on the night of the pancake incident?! Sun pops back up. Sun: Yelling already?! That's way too soon! You call yourself a 'bad cop'?! Nora: I don't know what you're talking about! I'll never talk. Sun: We have an eyewitness linking you to the scene of the crime! Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Yang, Pyrrha, and a bloated Nora stand in a police lineup. As the camera pans across, it shows Ruby picking her nose, Weiss gagging in disgust at Ruby's actions, Blake sitting and reading a book, Yang flexing and posing, Pyrrha waving, and an engorged Nora belching, which surprises Pyrrha. On the other side of the glass, Ren points to Nora, before collapsing at Neptune's feet. Neptune soothingly strokes his head. Neptune: Shh... Its gonna be alright. She can't hurt you anymore. Back in the interrogation room... Nora: (planting a foot on the table) Oh yeah?! Well, where were you on the night of the pancake massacre?! Neptune: Uh... I don't have to tell you that! Sun: (whispering to Neptune) Dude, this is super common. She's just trying to intimidate you. Just answer her. Neptune: (Quietly) No. Sun: Yeah, see?! Wait, why don't you want to say?! Neptune: (turns away) I don't wanna. Nora: He's sounding awfully guilty... isn't he, partner? Sun: Yeah. (Stepping back) He is. Neptune: (nervously) I was... I don't know. I was just out for... a walk. Jogging! I was jogging... slowly. I guess that's walking. Sun: (shouting) Just tell us where you were! Neptune: I was coming back from dance class! Sun: A-ha! Uh, wait, what? Nora: And then what? Neptune: And then I ate all the pancakes! Nora: (singing) Nailed him! Having heard the forced "confession", Nora pulls out her own detective mustache and sticks it to her upper lip before she and Sun bump fists. Category:Transcripts